


Pese a todo

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko reflexiona más de la cuenta y Kise tiene bien claro qué es lo que quiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pese a todo

Los entrenamientos de Kagetora son la M U E R T E, así, con todas las letras bien separaditas y en mayúsculas. Kise cae rendido delante del banquillo, sentándose en el suelo, y ni se da cuenta de que está casi rozando las piernas de Kuroko con su cabeza.

—Kise-kun, me vas a manchar las piernas con tu sudor.

—¡Ahí va, Kurokocchi! —exclama Kise. No se suele sobresaltar con la poca presencia de Kuroko, pero ni el detector número 1 de kurokocchis es infalible— Ufff, estoy que no puedo con mi alma. Ese hombre… es un monstruo.

—Lo es —admite Kuroko—. Aunque los entrenamientos de su hija son más duros.

—¿En serio? Joé… Eso explica por qué Seirin ha llegado tan lejos… —Kise ríe con amargura, levantándose para sentarse en el banquillo. Kuroko se aparta un poco.

Claro que el concepto de espacio personal y Kise Ryouta no casan bien, así que en cuestión de segundos Kuroko tiene el cabezón sudoroso de Kise apoyado en su regazo.

—Kurokocchi, espero que llores mi muerte.

—Francamente, eres innecesariamente melodramático.

—¡Estarías igual que yo si hubieses tenido el entrenamiento “personalizado” que me preparó Aida!

—Seguramente. Pero no estaría lloriqueando, Kise-kun. Eso es demasiado patético, incluso para ti.

Kise mueve la cabeza, buscando más comodidad en el regazo de Kuroko, y sonríe. Kuroko siente la mirada soñadora de Kise sobre su piel y se estremece. Tiene que librarse de esa sensación como sea. Ajeno a las guerrillas internas de Kuroko, donde él es el único que tiene todas las de perder, Kise se pierde una vez más en sus propias reflexiones pasajeras.

—¿Sabes, Kurokocchi? Creo que va a quedar mal si lo digo yo, pero _creo_ que he madurado bastante desde que entré en Kaijou. He aprendido tantísimo gracias a Kasamatsu-senpai y los demás que… ni tengo palabras, vaya.

Los ojos de Kuroko parecen un poco más amables, más dispuestos a escuchar y aprender de Kise.

—Te comprendo.

—Lo sé —se ríe, acercando sus dedos a los de Kuroko—. Pero creo que en el fondo sigo siendo un poco caprichoso, ¿ves por dónde voy? Y es que pese a todo quiero seguir jugando a tu lado.

“Pese a todo”, el resumen perfecto de cómo Kise ve su relación con Kuroko. Sabe que Kuroko, siendo una sombra, necesita de una luz brillante como compañero. Alguien increíble como Aomine o Kagami, desde luego. ¿Pero y Kise? ¿No se supone que él destella a los demás con su presencia?

Pese a todo, Kise quiere seguir viendo cómo Kuroko y Kagami mejoran día a día y se hacen más fuertes. Pese a todo, Kise sonríe cuando Kuroko y Aomine pierden la timidez el uno con el otro y deslumbran a sus compañeros con (casi) la misma energía que antaño. También, pese a todo, Kise quiere a Kuroko.

Como compañero.

Como amigo inseparable.

Como lo que sea.

—Entiendo —Kuroko agacha la cabeza, pero no aparta su mano de la de Kise. Los dos están sudando como cerdos y a ninguno parece importarle.

—Me esfuerzo mucho en los entrenamientos para que veas, bueno, veáis _todos_ , que no tengo nada que envidiarles a Kagamicchi y a Aominecchi. ¡Que no se diga que no trabajo duro! ¿Y sabes qué? Que por mucho que me esfuerce, les voy a seguir teniendo envidia. Porque soy un caprichoso, tienen algo que yo quiero y eso, bueno, eres tú.

Kuroko suprime  el chiste que nace del fruto de su sarcasmo. No es el momento para bromas. Kise no es una persona con la que se pueda hablar seriamente. No cuando en cualquier momento empezará a sonreír como un bobalicón para restarle hierro al asunto u oculta la verdad tras una máscara de plástico. Kuroko pocas veces le cree más de media palabra.

Sin embargo, esta vez lo ve sincero. Será porque están ellos dos solos y Kise no tiene por qué fingir lo que no es. Es ese Kise, el que se esfuerza más que nadie y tiene los sentimientos a flor de piel, el que no para de tocarle a Kuroko la fibra sensible. Y la mano.

Kuroko debería sincerarse también. Debería contarle lo tontos —lo _rematadamente_ tontos—  que son los dos y cómo el propio Kuroko se muere de envidia cuando ve a Kise suplicándoles un uno contra uno a Aomine y Kagami. Esa rivalidad sana nunca la podrá tener Kuroko con Kise, por más que se esfuerce por mejorar. Por sí solo es solo una mota de polvo perdida en el aire.

No le dice nada y se calla. Aún no es tan valiente como Kise, por lo que se ve.

—Kurokocchi… Dime algo, que me estás haciendo sentir como un tonto… —dice Kise muerto de la vergüenza, con un sonrojo que poca gente ha visto en él. Kuroko se siente un poco afortunado por eso.

—Eso es porque _eres_ un tonto.

—¡Cómo te pasas!

—Lo digo en el buen sentido.

—A ver, eso me lo vas a tener que explicar —Kise hace pucheritos y Kuroko sonríe para sus adentros. 

—A mí también me hace ilusión volver a jugar con vosotros. Y sí, eso también te incluye a ti, Kise-kun.

—¿Sí, no? —vuelve a sonreír con pena y Kuroko no sabe cómo explicarle que él también quiere que Kise lo vea como alguien especial, fuerte por sí mismo, digno de admiración. No como la herramienta que le haga brillar o el “chico invisible de los pases mágicos”.

Las palabras huyen de Kuroko y buscan refugio en la sonrisa melancólica de Kise. No se trata de amores no correspondidos o envidias unilaterales, sino de dos personas que quieren entenderse y no pueden. No es algo que un beso o una caricia puedan solucionar. La brecha es demasiado grande.

Pero quieren acercarse, pese a todo, aunque sea poco a poco. Pasito a pasito. Una palabra aquí, una sonrisa por allá, una confidencia perdida entre miradas furtivas. Cualquier cosa vale ya a estas alturas.

—Lo digo en serio. Me ofende un poco que puedas ponerlo en duda.

—Creo que podrías aplicarte el cuento, Kurokocchi —Kise ríe—, que a veces me miras como si esperases que me fuese a crecer la nariz de un momento a otro.

Kise podría ser tan perfecto como un muñeco e igual de artificial en apariencia, pero Kuroko sabe que pese a todo es de verdad. Por algo siente cómo su cabeza, aún húmeda, descansa en su regazo o cómo sus labios tiemblan, aunque sea una pizquita, cuando Kuroko le mira directamente a los ojos. Nada de eso puede ser mentira, por más que Kuroko se empeñe en buscarle trabas a la realidad.

Kise está ahí, tal y como es, y no está intentando venderle ninguna mentira.

—Lo siento —Kuroko espera que Kise se dé cuenta de que su disculpa es sincera—. Sé que eres un niño de verdad.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Cómo que “niño”? Hay que ver, Kurokocchi, no eres capaz de decirme algo bonito ni aunque te paguen —Kise protesta en broma, más relajado que hace unos segundos.

—Eso no te lo discuto. A veces me es complicado ver lo bueno que hay en ti —antes de que Kise pueda arrancarse el corazón del pecho, Kuroko se apresura a continuar—. Pero solo a veces.

—Es decir, que algo bueno tengo —Kise cierra los ojos y sonríe con autosatisfacción, aunque a saber qué estará pensando él de todo esto.

Kuroko, si pudiese librarse de la inseguridad _absurda_ de que Kise es un batiburrillo de ambigüedad y verdades a medias, se lo diría todo. Enumeraría las virtudes que ve en Kise —esas que envidia en silencio, siempre a lo lejos—, los defectos que le hacen verse más humano y los que sacan a Kuroko de quicio. Hablaría de Kise sin tapujos y se quitaría un gran peso de encima.

—Más de lo que piensas.

Lo único que puede hacer de momento es pasar los dedos por el cabello recién cortado de Kise. Kise se encuentra en paz, disfrutando del contacto físico, y Kuroko sigue cavilando en lo tontos y cabezotas que deben de parecer a ojos de los demás.

 —Kurokocchi… —Kise inspira y expira, con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos cerrados para poder seguir fingiendo que está inmerso en un sueño.

Algún día, y espera que no sea dentro de mucho tiempo, Kuroko será capaz de admitir que se alegra de conocer a Kise y tenerlo en su vida. No debería ser algo que se tenga que pensar y ensayar ante un espejo, sino que surja _porque sí_ , porque se siente preparado para decir la verdad, porque sabe que Kise se merece mucha más felicidad de la que ya tiene.

Ese momento podría llegar mañana o dentro de tres años.

O ahora, incluso. No habrá muchas ocasiones en las que se sienta tan cercano, tanto física como emocionalmente, a Kise. No si sigue a este ritmo de silencios inquebrantables y miradas huidizas.

Kise espera, espera y espera, no porque así vaya a saberle mejor la recompensa, sino porque sabe que Kuroko todavía necesita tiempo y espacio para reflexionar. Lo que no sabe, o al menos parece olvidarlo, es que Kuroko Tetsuya es todo imprevisibilidad. A la mínima que uno se confíe, ¡pum!, Kuroko está ahí para derrumbar todas sus ideas preconcebidas a golpe de espontaneidad. Eso es de lo que más le gusta de él.

Es por eso, porque ha bajado la guardia, que Kise no se espera el beso que le deja Kuroko en la frente. No es mucho, pero es sin duda el preámbulo de una confesión que ambos esperan con ansias.

**Author's Note:**

> He escrito esto de un tirón y estoy sobadísima. Creo que mañana me arrepentiré de haber subido esto, pero mientras tanto me felicitaré por haber escrito algo sobre mi OTP.


End file.
